There are a variety of planters available in the marketplace for flowers and other plants. All planters have a body which defines a cavity in which potting soil is held. Most planters in the market are molded plastic. Others are made from materials such as fiber, porcelain, clay, foam, and metal.
Some planters known in the art have a first container in which planting soil is held and a tray or second container in which the first container is placed such that water may be held in the tray or second container. The tray or second container acts as a reservoir or water supply for the potting soil in the first container. Examples of such planters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 422,936 and 6,783,023 to Fan, 5,806,242 to Park and 6,584,730 to Mai. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,179 discloses a self-watering planter in which a floor fits into the planter body defining a lower chamber that is filled with water and an upper chamber that hold potting soil.
Retailers have limited space in which to display products being offered for sale. Consequently, there is a preference for products that can be stacked or nested thereby providing more units in a given volume. The unit cost to ship and store products which are nested together is significantly less that the storage and shipping costs of products which cannot be nested. It is preferable that the planters can be tightly packed and condensed for transport.
While the art has developed a variety of stackable planters, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,242 and Des 422,936, those planters which have a water reservoir either are not stackable or cannot be densely stacked. Thus, there is a need for a stackable planter which has a water reservoir and is configured so that multiple planters can be tightly stacked.